


The Shed

by monochromekiss, onehellofabutlerx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Punishment, Sub Sebastian, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: Ciel finds out that Sebastian raped his father Vincent, years ago, and in a blind jealous rage, he punishes his butler brutally.





	1. The Photograph

(The events of this story take place directly after the events of episode nine, season I. "His Butler, Phantom Image". -This is a role play turned fiction, done with my dear friend monochromekiss)

It had already been several days since the Queens Guard Dog, had come into possession of the enchanted camera. It was said the camera revealed the subject's most precious, strongest memory. After Ciel had tried and failed countless times to take a photograph of Sebastian, it had finally occurred to him he could simply order his butler to stand still. That morning he had finally taken the photograph and developed it in his study, waiting in anticipation. He desperately needed to know who or what it was that mattered to Sebastian the most. Since the butler was a demon, he expected to see an unknown figure, perhaps another demon or even a reaper. Something "not of this world." The last thing he had expected was to see the familiar brown eyes of his father staring back at him. Ciel was now stood outside the garden tool shed, the photograph tightly clutched in his left hand. "Sebastian!" he shouted, glaring at the back of the demon's head while he waited for him to turn around. "Explain this immediately! How is this possible?!"

Sebastian had been cleaning the gardening tools in preparation for an overhaul of the grounds tomorrow. Fully thinking his masters outburst was over not wanting to wait for his meal, he turned. "My lord, it isn't time for lunc-" The butlers words were halted in the air, as his eyes met the photo his master tightly clutched. If he hadn't been so white already, he would have paled at the sight of it. "Ah... I hadn't expected that to surface, not for someone like myself..." Sebastian had fully expected the photo simply not to develop the way it did for humans, gathering his thoughts, he put the pruning-sheers down. "You see master, your father was the last I shared a bed with." He delivered in an almost deadpan voice, he inwardly hating the order preventing him from ever lying to Ciel. It was times like these, it was most obviously bothersome.

Ciel was already trembling with rage, so many questions and various scenarios flooding through his mind. His grip tightened on the photograph, his mouth hanging open in shock at his butler's words. "Shared a bed with? I suppose that means you slept with him...foul demon." he managed to say shakily. Ciel turned away for a moment to lock the shed door behind him. Of course the demon could easily break through a locked door, but he would be forced to stay exactly where he was as long as Ciel ordered it. "Tell me exactly what happened between you and my father, and spare no details. That's an order."

"Yes... My lord." Sebastian replied, not something he would enjoy painting with words. If it weren't for the context, Ciel's anger would have been intoxicating or amusing in another other situation. But the nature of his rage this time... "A year and seven days before our contract, I was suffering from an affliction. You see, demons go through a very powerful heat, once every few years, we absolutely must... Release ourselves, otherwise its maddening. I spotted him from the roof, he was busy tangled in his own affairs to notice." Sebastian searched his masters eye before continuing. "I over took him whilst he was inside his carriage, the driver didn't even notice my presence. Being weak, he your father was unable to stop me from earning my personal satisfaction with his body. His whimpers of pain... Or pleasure-" the demon did his best not to snicker at the last word, recalling the events all too well. "Were muffled under me. I of course left, before he arrived at his destination. He did try, fighting I mean. But honestly pointless."

Ciel's anger only increased with every word that left the butler's mouth. The photograph he had been clinging to before was dropped to the ground, the young earl leaning against the door for support as he struggled to comprehend the demon's words. "You...you're telling me you forced yourself on him?!" he hissed. Unable to cope with the rage he felt, he suddenly picked up the nearest tool he could find and threw it in the butler's direction, not caring whether he managed to dodge it or not. "How dare you! He was not weak! You are the one who is weak! You sick beast, unable to control yourself!" he shouted furiously. In that moment Ciel was furious his butler could have done such a thing to his father, but at the same time he felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy. In all the years Sebastian had known him, he had never once tried to seduce him. Why was the demon so eager to bed humans, male or female, yet never his master?

Sebastian ducked, swiftly avoiding the flying object Ciel had hurtled towards him. He had known it would earn anger from the Earl, but this level of rage was unexpected, especially given how level headed Ciel was even after his own parents demise. Then again, his purpose for the contract was for vengeance and honor, perhaps knowing his father was fucked like a whore, damaged a personal sense of pride, even though it had nothing to do with him directly. The demons revelry all had while he moved out of the way of his masters throw, humans were so interesting. "If he was not weak, then why was he unable to stop me?" The question slipped before Sebastian could catch himself, realizing the mistake the moment he'd uttered it. "-My apologies." he added, not meaning to break the butler aesthetic by stepping out of line.

"Don't you dare ask me that! Why are you never able to control yourself, you sick beast?! The nun, that circus whore, and now my father?!" Ciel snapped as soon as the question had left his butler's mouth. He stormed forward towards him, standing on his tiptoes and slapping the demon roughly across the face with his ring hand. "Why did it have to be my father?! Why do you never-" he stopped himself abruptly, his eyes wide as he realized what he had been about to say. For a long time Ciel had been secretly admiring his butler, but only now did it finally hit him just how desperate he was. He should have been disgusted and wanting to end the contract, but all he wanted was Sebastian to desire him in the same way. "...why do you have no trouble controlling yourself around me? Am I not desirable enough for you?" he huffed quietly.

Sebastian's brows furrowed at the mild sting the ring left, eyes going wide when his master had finished. "My lord..." All retort regarding the nun and circus performer being for the sake of Ciel's orders, lost. How could he have been so blind to his master... Humans truly are interesting. "I was unaware you harbored such feelings, is that jealousy? All you would need to do is say the word, and I would have serviced you at any time." The raven said, unable to stop himself from picturing Ciel under him at that. The thought had crossed his mind before, but contrary to his lords assumption, everything he did was calculated. Everything, beyond what happened during demon heat.

Ciel's cheeks flushed pink at the mention of jealousy, raising his hand instinctively to slap the butler again but he managed to stop himself. "Of course I am not jealous! Don't be so full of yourself!" he huffed. He looked up at the demon for a long moment, pondering his words. The idea of having Sebastian pleasure him was incredibly tempting, and something he had fantasied many times. But no, he had a better idea than that. He was still angry at Sebastian for what he had done, and for neglecting him all this time. Ciel would be the one in control, whether the butler liked it or not. "Sebastian, this is an order. Remove all your clothes and then kneel. You are not to leave here until I say so. You are not to resist me no matter what I do. Understand?" he asked, his lips widening into a sly smirk.

Sebastian blinked. He had expected something, but removing his clothes? He'd honestly thought his master would be too prideful and in denial or... Upset, to order him to do something like this. And if it were to be something as simple as a blow job to restore his masters ego, why the removal of all his clothes? The demon never enjoyed bearing himself fully to anyone, it was distasteful. Biting the wrist of his glove Sebastian removed one, followed by the other, his tail coat and vest followed. Pausing for a moment to see if his master would change his mind, but the steely gaze he was met with, dismissed that idea. Reluctantly Sebastian removed the rest of his clothing, pale skin kissed the cool air of the shed they now stood in. With nothing but the electricity his master shot at him, to provide heat. The butler abstain mindedly covered his low hanging cock with his embellished hand, though it was pointless as it did little to cover the large member. Remembering he was to kneel, he did so, the dirty floor feeling rough on his knees.

Ciel waited rather impatiently for his butler to undress, his gaze wandering up and down every inch of his naked body. It was the first time he had seen his butler undressed, and it was even far better than he imagined. No surprise humans were so easily seduced by him; Sebastian was attractive in every conceivable way. "Good boy." Ciel remarked in a patronizing tone, patting Sebastian's head gently as if he were a stray puppy. His hand hovered over the various tools lining the shed, contemplating which to use first. He smirked as he finally settled on a small rake.. "Let's start with something small, though you should fully be expecting to be punished for what you did. I won't show mercy to anyone who taints the Phantomhive name." Ciel said, gliding the sharp points across Sebastian's bare back just hard enough to pierce the skin. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself in satisfaction at the long red lines that soon appeared on the demon's pale skin.

Sebastian hissed slightly, shoulders rising a bit higher from the pain. Having one of the dirty tools he had been cleaning tonight dig through his flesh had not been how he thought this afternoon would go. It hurt, quite a bit, though the butler had always been stubborn and strong willed, he would accept and get through this, it would be over soon. At least that's what Sebastian told himself, not realizing how tightly his fists were clutched. "Ah- You... Are more perverse than I thought- Mas-ter." the demon uttered, fighting to keep his words study, and for the circumstance, doing a stellar job of it. The pain distracted, he hadn't been 100% sure if the end game was to provoke, or make Ciel realize how twisted he'd fallen. Perhaps both, but a wag of his silver tongue was inevitable. Ego driving the need to stir, even when it was with adversaries in battle, giving them rage enough to fight back with even more force. The memories drawn not moments before, had awaken more than he'd realized, trying to focus on other parts of his body, Sebastian realized his member was half hard.

Ciel ran the rake up Sebastian's back once more, clicking his tongue slightly in disappointment. He has expected more of a reaction from the demon, but they had plenty of time and Ciel had plenty more ideas that would coax better sounds from him. "Ha. Perverse, you say? That's rather rich coming from you, foul beast." he huffed, dropping the rake on the floor. He digging his nails into the cuts left behind, feeling the blood well up between his fingers. "And I have much more planned for you." he whispered into the demon's ear. Ciel paused again for a brief moment. What to use on the demon next? Cutting up more of his flesh was rather appealing, but he was desperate to hear at least a moan from him. With that in mind he grabbed a nearby spade, testing it's weight before the heavy metal end came crashing down against Sebastian's ass cheek. "Count them as I smack you. That's an order!"

Cringing slightly from the the gouge Ciel's nails left in the cuts, Sebastian was sobered by the loud smack of cold metal against his bared rear. "One." Sebastian's voice filled the room calmly. The first smack hurt, but was bearable, however the raven knew many more repeats of such, even with the frail form that his master was, would in fact leave bruises. The second cracked down much harder, causing the butler to wobble slightly on his knees, the slight movement sent a wave of fresh pain to the open wounds on his back. "Two." He uttered more breathlessly this time, but still holding ground to his inner calm, if he were to be humiliated like this, the demon would hold back as much as possible to deny his lord the satisfaction. Tempting to rest on all fours for the remainder of how ever many more smacks were to come, he decided against it, even if his knees began to ache in this position... Moving at all would be unsavory to the open wounds on his back, they were still sharp enough to sting.

Ciel smirked at the demons bleeding wounds and the fresh bruises appearing on his ass cheeks. He had Sebastian exposed and vulnerable, and at his mercy. There was still one problem though. No matter how many times he repeated his assault with the shovel, the butlers only response was to calmly utter each number. No moans or cries, yet. "Tch...how boring. You're leaving me no option but to punish you far worse." he sighed, feigning disappointment. Ciel dropped the shovel once they had reached twenty, grabbing the demon roughly by the hair and tilting his head back. "But I suspect you're enjoying this, you filth." he whispered. The demons hard member hadn't gone unnoticed.

Sebastian's eyes met his masters, hand shot up to grab Ciel's wrist, on reflex to the pulling of his raven silk hair. "I was under the impression it was you, who enjoyed this. Why else would you derive such a 'punishment', my young lord." Sebastian retorted panting to study himself, the brat had left several nasty bruises on his otherwise milky white rear, the dull pain had not broken him, not yet. In fact as it stood, Sebastian was more angered than anything, the pain of humiliation more damaging to his ego than anything else so far. Magenta flashed for a moment, as he held his masters gaze. "Will that be all?" he rasped. If he hadn't been bound by the contact, his master would pay for the indignity was being made to suffer. Sex and blood would ring of this impermeable tension... Perhaps the two were not as different as they would like to believe, Ciel with his pride, and Sebastian with his wrath. Not so different when they equate to the same end. There was no hiding however, the thin sheen of precum Sebastian's long member had leaked during the beating.

Ciel froze momentarily, the slightest flicker of fear in his gaze after being grabbed so suddenly. But he reminded himself if it were possible for Sebastian to disobey, he would have already fought back by now. He stared back at the demon with a determined expression. "No. That will not be all. Get on all fours like the dog you are." Ciel commanded, finally letting go of the demons hair. His eyes wondered down to Sebastian's member briefly, the earls cheeks flushing pink and his own erection now straining against the fabric of his pants. When exactly had that happened? He wasn't sure. But he knew he'd had his fill of blood and bruises for now. "Sebastian...put that foul mouth of yours to good use." he mumbled rather hesitantly as he slid down his shorts just enough to release his length.

Releasing his lord, the demon obediently assumed position on all fours, the stretch on his back, and ass hurt a great deal more from the motions. He could smell Ciel's heat, so close to his face. Peering up at his master beneath out of place strands of hair from his position on the ground, he saw the hesitation, and took charge of it, even in this demeaning position. Leaning in closer Sebastian planted hot kisses, sure to leave ghosted fiery marks in their wake, trailing down his masters hip he kissed, licked and sucked small bits of the boys exposed skin, intentionally ignoring the erect cock inches from his lips. He was told to make use of his mouth... The master did not say how. Figuring he'd gotten on all fours as ordered, he was not however told to stay there. Risking another flogging, Sebastian snaked a slender hand up Ciel's shirt, snaking over his chest as the demons mouth sucked and kissed a trail not too far behind his hand. Feeling the boys flesh quiver slightly at the touch, Sebastian pulled away, sitting back on his heels to look up at his masters reactions, wondering if he'd won this game of lust and power, only to be met with the harsh marks on his ass, upon sitting back, he flinched.

Ciel eagerly waited for the demon to pleasure him, unable to stop himself from closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh from the kisses on his hips. His cock throbbed in anticipation, yet the demon seemed to be taking his time. "Hn... Sebastian..." he panted, his body trembling slightly. He had fantasied about Sebastian touching him this way, and the pleasure was almost enough for him to forget the demons punishment. Almost. But as he gazed down at Sebastian again he was overtaken by jealousy once more. The demon was doing everything he could to avoid giving Ciel what he wanted. "You damn fool. I said make yourself useful. Suck it." he demanded with a harsh glare.

Not needing to be told again, Sebastian lent back forward, jerking his masters hips towards him. The demon encompassed his lords small member in to the dark hot cavern of his mouth, completely, no tease, no licks, he'd taken his masters cock in to the hilt. Sucking, twisting and bobbing around the stiff member aggressively, the boys flavor sent pulsating heat down to Sebastian's own cock, which was even more noticeable as each bob of the raven's head, caused his own member to rock slightly to the motion. That, mixed with the dull pains, drove the demon in deeply sucking and twirling his hot tongue around Ciel.

Ciel half expected Sebastian to resist him again,letting out a surprised gasp as his entire length was enveloped. His hands instinctively reached for the demons hair, holding his head tightly in place. "Aah! Sebas- uuh!" he moaned, barely able to think straight. But the intense pleasure was only making him feel more possessive. He was going to make Sebastian his and erase whatever memories the demon had of his father, until Sebastian would only ever crave Ciel. It wasn't long before Ciel was coming hard, fingernails digging into the demons scalp as he filled his mouth with his seed. "Aaah, aaah! We're not done...n-not yet..." he panted defiantly.

Sebastian didn't pull away, until every drop of his master seed was swallowed down. The demon craved his masters flavor and this, while still not his soul, was still part of him. Satisfied with his work, Sebastian pulled away messily to lick his lips. His breathing had become labored now, being fully erect and hard, but he would handle this issue in private... Stroking himself in front of the Earl would likely only give excuse to abuse him more, and potentially kill the high. Now wanting strongly to be excused, the raven looked up at his masters disheveled fleshed face. "Heavens, you are a greedy one.... It looks as though you're finished, regardless of what you say." muttering under his breath he added "Yet I am the one with no self control."

Ciel managed to hold the butlers gaze, despite his flushed face and heavy breathing as he came down from his orgasm. "Shut up!" he huffed angrily. Seeing Sebastian kneeling before him licking up his seed was a very satisfying sight, but he had managed to let himself get carried away. He refused to let the demon leave however, still determined to prove a point. "I ordered you to stay until I say otherwise. After all, you are certainly not finished are you?" he asked, leaning down to give the demons erection a painfully tight squeeze before pulling away again. "Hm, now then...I want you on your back for this. It would be a waste if I couldn't see your face when I finally break you."

Closing an eye to the tug, his shoulder lifted slightly involuntarily. He'd hoped Ciel wouldn't notice the heat between his legs, but that was clearly wishful thinking. Almost inaudibly the butler huffed his frustration, shifting to sit on his very sore ass, before laying down on the dirt floor. Grim mixed in with the caking dry blood of his back painfully, but beyond a sharp inhale Sebastian was still in-control of his outward reactions. Surely being sexually sated the boy would finish with him soon, though his masters last words were unpromising to that idea. Sebastian's thick member was concealable like this, however mortifying it was, the demon found his center and maintained his mask of calm.

Ciel turned away from the demon and grabbed two more tools from the shelf, being careful to keep them concealed behind his back as he returned to the demons side. Breaking his butlers resolve would be far more fun if his intentions were a surprise. He rested one hand on the butlers thigh, taking a moment to admire the bruises left behind from before. "Close your eyes." he demanded, picking up a small trowel in his left hand. Without any warning or preparation he forcefully pushed the blunt handle between Sebastian's ass cheeks until it entered his tight hole. Now surely that would receive some form of reaction.

Body seizing up, at the sudden intrusion Sebastian could not stifle the pained lewd moan, that escaped his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut, all conscious tension that was focused on the hardness between his legs, had gone. Redirected on the splitting pain now in his ass. It likely wouldn't have been as painful, had there been preparation for such an intrusion, but without it, such a hard, lube-less penetration was cruel. The initial shock had the demon quivering. "Is this what Vincent felt?" Did Ciel ask that? Or was it just a thought, he wasn't sure, but regardless, Sebastian would not beg, nor would he feel remorse.

Ciel couldn't help but let out a sadistic chuckle, pushing the blunt handle even deeper and relishing in the way his hole started to bleed. Finally he had coaxed a moan from the demon, but he wanted to hear more. His eyes bore down on Sebastian, carefully watching every little reaction. "Does it hurt, you foul beast? No longer smug as you usually are, now you? Now that you have become the prey." he said with a smirk, his cock soon hardening again at the sight.

Sebastian's eyes flitted open at his masters voice. "Does... My pain- Ah... Make you feel powerful?" he hissed through the splitting burn. The small emphases on 'feel', implied Ciel wasn't powerful at all, that without control via the contract he wouldn't have any, at all. A weak ploy to retort however, given the contract binding them both was indeed real power all the same. Feeling the handle twist and tear deeper, Sebastian bit the back of his hand, trying to hold in his body's reaction. Without knowing he pushed his ass slightly higher off the ground and into it, trying to curb the awful scraping the trowel was creating on his inner walls. Truly looking like a whipped whore, his words did little to blur such.

Ciel's eye twitched slightly in annoyance at the butlers words. Anyone else would have most likely missed the thinly veiled insult but Ciel knew better than that. He had grown accustomed to his butler's relentless teasing. "Tch... Why wouldn't I? Right now you are nothing but a pathetic toy for me to use." he huffed in response, giving the trowel another firm twist. Leaving it buried still deep inside, he sat himself on the butler's pale stomach. "Look at me. That's an order." he demanded. A pair of sharp garden shears was clutched in his left hand, his right reaching for Sebastian's hand to pull it away. He refused to let the demon hide any pain he now felt.

Sensation shifted from his bloody entrance, to his back with the pressure of Ciel sitting on him. Uncomfortable, though at least the pain in his ass was beginning to shift from a sharp splitting one, to a dull throb. The blood most likely eased the intrusive presence as well. The ravens eyes flickered magenta once more as he held his cold masters gaze, the moment felt longer than it was, like the calm before a storm. A fleshed Sebastian, tipped his head uncomfortably upward to look at his cruel young master. "Indeed, my lord. A toy for now, much like your father was to me." Knowing he would pay for that one, the pain he felt fueled his retort. Though it may well be the last one he makes tonight, depending on how much of a stir it pulled from the master.

Ciel waited patiently for his butler's reply, his eyes never wavering even for a moment. He expected the butler to finally admit Ciel was in control, that he belonged to him. But instead he received the worst possible answer. Without even thinking the shears came crashing down, Ciel viciously stabbing the demons hand right where the contract seal was. "Don't you dare! My father was not a toy! Certainly not for you, you pathetic chained dog!" he snapped, pulling the blade out harshly and watching the blood gush out. But he was far from finished. Sebastian would pay dearly for that comment. "Why do you keep mentioning him?! It's only you and I now! I own you! You're mine!" he practically screamed as he ran the shears blades downward along the demons arms.

A guttural sob filled the room, as copious amounts of dark red painted Sebastian's hand. The pain was shocking and the only thing the butler could feel. He jolted, almost shooting to sit up, even with the boys weight pressing down, but even through it, he did not disobey, he would not move. Tears collected in Sebastian's hooded eyes, as the boy continued cutting him, there was nothing he could do to calm the shiver running through him from this torture. This time he was unable to form a response, an end to this hell could not come fast enough. Through his choked whimpers, the soft sound of a knock could be heard on the other side of the locked door. "Sebastian? Everything ok?" Finny's muffled voice, rang in.

Ciel slowed his movements slightly, the blade still tracing dark red patterns across his flesh. He leaned forward, his face mere inches away from the demons own. "Do you admit you are mine now? And only mine?" he whispered quietly, his lips just barely grazing Sebastian's. It was so very tempting to forcefully kiss the demon while he had him so vulnerable, but the moment was suddenly ruined. Ciel cursed under his breath and quickly pulled away, dropping the shears and covering his erect length with his hand. This was a painfully shameful situation to be found in and one that couldn't be easily explained. "Tell him you're fine, anything so we are left in peace. That's an order." he muttered just loud enough for the demon to hear.

Sebastian blinked, causing a tear to roll. Had he been in his correct state of mine, that small thing would have bewildered the otherwise steely butler. He swallowed dryly. "Fine. Finny, go-o tend to the roses." Sebastian's voice cracked, but otherwise was incredibly study for his situation and the amount of pain he was in. Only those who were listening for it, could actually tell something was off about it. "Oh~ Okay!" Finny, being the kind hearted stupid boy he was, was fooled easily enough. Without another moment he could be heard stomping away, queuing a death sentence for the poor unsuspecting roses. Glad for the small distraction, the demon tried to study his breathing. "I am yours." he uttered almost inaudibly before his master turned back to face him, from peering at the locked door.

Ciel stayed perfectly silent and didn't dare move an inch until he heard Finny moving away from them. When he deemed it safe again, he let out a small sigh of relief. He took advantage of their momentary distraction to admire his work, his fingers grazing the deep cuts on Sebastian's arm. Seeing the blood pour over his fingers only excited him further, his cock throbbing slightly. Well that was certainly unexpected. But after realizing he had been lusting after the demon and learning his father had been raped by him, it seemed inconsequential now. "Again, but louder. Tell me you belong to me." Ciel demanded, his other hand reaching down to lightly stroke himself. "Now you've learned from your mistakes, I could show you mercy. That is if you beg."

The young master was a delicious sight to behold, bare bottomed, and covered in red. If he had been human, it would have been impossible to have enough blood to create the once again stiffening erection between Sebastian's legs. Not that he was logically connecting the appeal, his body's reactions were their own, splayed like this left no room for concealing anything. It twitched. Taking a shallow breath the blood had began pooling on the dirty ground. "I am yours..." he repeated, a little louder than before "...Please." the word was just as painful as the stab wound and bloodied slashes. Pride is a hard thing to swallow.

Ciel smirked back at the demon, looking unbelievably smug as he slid just a few inches down his chest. "Please what? Tell me what you want." he replied, one hand still caressing his own length while the other reached behind him for Sebastian's. Just as he had hoped, the demon was hard once again. Now all he needed was a little more teasing to make sure his butler was desperate for release. "Only I can give you what you want, Sebastian. But I'm going to need more persuading than that." he chuckled, running his thumb over the demons tip and smearing the precum that had gathered there.

It was too much, Sebastian had already started becoming light headed from the blood loss, and now this. The demon needed to be freed of his pains, already filled to the hilt, the pressures from his ass, made him even hornier. The raven unintentionally moved his hips the slightest bit, creating a small friction between his cock, and his masters hand. "Please... Master." he breathed, "...Release me from this." The idea of having his humiliation completed like this would give Ciel the last bit of dignity he maintained. Cumming in this state would likely cause him to pass out, and that isn't how he wanted his lord to see him, no matter how twisted the case. Set on finding release on his own, after the young Earl left, had been the light at the end of the tunnel, Sebastian reached for. 

Ciel started stroking himself harder, every little pant Sebastian made turning him on more. "Ah... Release you how?" he moaned softly, becoming distracted by his own pleasure. He reached down in between the demons legs and pulled the trowel out in one quick movement. He wanted his butler to beg him to fuck him, to actually say he desired him. As Ciel stroked himself harder at the mere thought, he realized too late that the pleasure was too much. Ciel let out a sudden loud cry, coming once more and covering the butler's stomach. And all before he had a chance to carry out his plan. "Damn it..." he mumbled under his breath, quickly climbing off the demon and fixing his shorts. The cry had been rather loud, and it wouldn't do for the servants to see him acting so shamefully. "Tch, you can leave. Go and clean up, but you are not to touch yourself. That's an order." he demanded. Surely, if Sebastian was unable to pleasure himself, he would soon return begging for his master.

 

(Its been a while since I've posted, so leave a comment and let us know how we did with this. There -might- be a second part soon.)


	2. The Loophole

That afternoon...

Baldroy had charged himself with making a simple lunch, in Sebastian's absence. It was unheard of for the butler not to be making it himself at 11:30 AM sharp. Peering at the clock, he decided not to wait any longer and risk the masters meal being late. A simple array of finger sandwiches with the various thinly cut fine meats available.

"What could go wrong?" The Bard said, moments for for setting the kitchen ablaze with his flamethrower.

Meanwhile, Sebastian bathed himself quickly as possible. Doing his best to clean the ever smoldering smell of sex and blood off his pale body. His contract seal began bleeding a new, with the irritation of the vigorous motions. What caused him more pain than the wound to his hand however, was the straining erection that still hung between his legs.

Ciel's orders rang through his head again "-you are not to touch yourself', as he washed around his length. The heat experienced by demons is far greater than the lust any human could experience, times like these however, made it a curse. The butler poured the hot water over where he was not allowed to touch, cock twitching at the heated water.

Unbearable... Deeming himself clean. He made quick work of bandaging his arm and hand in white linen, Sebastian dressed and hurried to the kitchen to find a very chard Baldroy.

Baldroy wasn't the only servant who had noticed Sebastian's absence. Meyrin had long since started worrying about the butler, knowing it was almost unthinkable for him to ever be late. In fact, she failed to remember a single time he had ever failed to show up in all the years they had worked together. Meyrin tried to busy herself with washing dishes in the kitchen, not wanting to think of the worst case scenario.

She has briefly seen the young lord and he had seemed unconcerned, although rather stressed about something. So surely Sebastian was fine? Meyrin finally received her answer when the butler entered the kitchen, making her almost drop a plate in surprise. Although he seemed fine more or less, she could instantly tell something was wrong. His usual calm demeanor was absent, his expression strained rather than the usual smirk he had.

"Ah! Mr Sebastian, there you are! We were getting very worried, yes we were!" she squeaked without thinking.

Sebastian eyed the maid almost coldly for a beat, it had only been a moment, but it was enough to send shivers to anyone who caught it. He had an idea...

Catching himself before anything was betrayed, he snapped attention back to Bard. "Bard. There is per-paired, Moules Marinières ou à la Crème in the stock. I marinated it overnight, see to that."

The blond rushed around the kitchen instantly afraid of getting scolded, meanwhile Sebastian snaked closer to Meyrin. He could smell the fragrance of pheromones emanating off her. It was more obvious in females, something about their scent was unmask-able. She liked him, always had. This bit of knowledge, allowed the ever manipulative demon the upper-hand. Leaning over the small framed maid, Sebastian placed his long slender fingers over her ear, whispering coolly. No one else even seemed to notice, with the ciaos happening around them.

Meyrin let out a quiet squeak, a shiver running over her as she quickly turned back to the dishes in front of her. She guessed that from the cold glare Sebastian had given her, whatever had happened he certainly didn't want to talk about it. In that case, it was best to just carry on as normal. Or at least, that's what she thought at first, before the butler moved so close to her.

"M-Mr Sebastian?!" she gasped, her cheeks already turning a dark pink with embarrassment. Their bodies were so incredibly close as she had often fantasized, and not only that but glancing down she noticed something else far out of the ordinary. There was an undeniable bulge straining against the butler's pants, the implications of what that meant causing Meyrin to let out another squeak. Was he hard, because of her? She hoped so, but for the time being seemed unable to do anything but utter unintelligible squeals.

Sebastian ghosted his lips over her ear, feeling the heat of her blush rise from their closeness. He finished informing her to follow him, he didn't care that he was about to take advantage of her, there was zero regard for her feelings or anything of the like. The only concern making itself all too noticeable was the hardness between his legs. Leaving it unattended to, was not an option.

The young lords orders were not to touch 'himself' there was nothing about someone else doing it. It was clear the Earl desired Sebastian, but he was not going to give the young lord the satisfaction of crawling back to him, not after the humiliation, even if he too had fleeting moments of wanting the boy as well... He wouldn't give in, in this way, not when there was a loophole to the order. Certain no one would be occupying the library at this time, Sebastian halted his stride.

Meyrin gulped nervously, managing to give the butler a brief nod in response so he knew she had heard him. She followed him out of the kitchen as best as she could, almost tripping over her own feet on the way. Her heart was already pounding in her chest at the mere thought of what might be able to happen. It was most likely a pointless exercise since Sebastian had already asked her to follow him, but she made a conscious effort to make herself more physically appealing. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair before placing her arms close to her sides in an attempt to prop up her large breasts.

"Um... Mr. Sebastian, I noticed you... You're... I could h-help, if you need me to." she squeaked, glancing down at his erection before glancing away again. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to assume that's what you wanted, I didn't!"

Watching the bumbling girl trip over her words did not appeal to the raven. But in this case he needed her.

"Help me?" Sebastian echoed smoothly "You're such a perceptive young woman." This was a game, the demon had played so many times before, it was almost too easy. Without ties of a contract, he always had the upper hand in the lover department.

Slipping his left hand around her waist, before sliding it up, carefully curbing the sides of her breast, over the soft skin of her neck, landing with a long slender finger under her chin, tipping her head back to look at him.

Sebastian lent in, lips nearly touching hers before saying almost inaudibly "...On your knees." he didn't sugar coat it, there was no need to charm or romance her, Meyrin was naturally already wrapped around his finger, to her fault.

When she didn't move, or respond fast enough, he yanked her head back slightly, by her hair with his other hand, unsure if he hissed at his painful leaking cock, or the pain in his damaged hand. He made her understand who was in control with that one simple motion. Meyrin opened her mouth to apologize yet again, though what for she wasn't quite sure. The words soon died however, her body completely frozen in place by Sebastian's wandering hands. She instinctively leant forward, closing her eyes in anticipation for a tender kiss she never received.

"Oh... Y-yes!" she gasped in response to the butler's command. It didn't occur to her she was being used. All she could think about was how Sebastian was there, right in front of her and needing her.

Meyrin was soon on her knees, quickly unbuttoning the butler's pants and sliding them down enough to release his aching cock. It was even larger than she imagined and already dripping with precum. She gently stroked her hand along the pulsing shaft, swirling her tongue around the head before taking the butler slowly into her mouth.

Sebastian groaned gutturally as her lips slipped around his member, the hot cavern of Meyrin's mouth felt incredible. Needing this desperately... Fluidly biting and removing his left glove for better grip, the demon laced his fingers through her red kissed hair. She had started out slowly, but Sebastian had already been teased to the point of no return, waiting until she had fully taken in his length and adjusted, he studied himself and began thrusting.

Meyrin was probably a virgin, but her inexperience and innocence didn't matter to the butler, her throat was now his to command. Sounds of sloppy gurgling began arising, which only drove the demon on more, he thrusted even harder, tightening his grip in her hair. She was his fuck toy, the loophole to pleasure. Images flashed, of Ciel sitting on his stomach hazed over Sebastian's view of Meyrin, he blinked trying to clear his vision. Her face was flushed, and he probably was going too quickly for her to even breath properly.

Meyrin let out a muffled squeak of surprise, placing both her hands on Sebastian's hips to steady herself. Even being treated so roughly, she still wanted to please the butler as best she could, running her tongue along the shaft and hollowing her cheeks. But with Sebastian's full length now forcefully pushed into her mouth she was struggling to breathe, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and her cheeks now a deep shade of red.

Sweat formed at the butlers brow, causing black strands of hair to stick at odd angles as he moved. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him powerfully. Looking down at her, Sebastian's memory of sucking off Ciel not an hour earlier shot through his memory, pushing him over the edge. Gripping her tightly help held her in place, as thick ribbons of his white seed coated her throat, the pleasure caused him to moan softly, lips parted.

Meyrin made soft gagging noises, struggling to accommodate the butler's large size. She attempted to move away but was kept firmly in place and forced to swallow every drop of the demons seed. The feeling of her mouth completely filled with his come was unpleasant, but even so she wasn't planning on protesting once he finally let go.

Meanwhile Ciel had grown impatient of waiting for his butler to return. He had seen just how desperately hard the demon was and so had expected him to come begging soon. But if the demon would remain stubborn, Ciel decided he would simply tease him some more. The little earl only had to search a few rooms before he stumbled across the butler in the library. He completely froze in the doorway, his mouth hanging open at the sight that greeted him.

"Sebastian!" the young lord snapped angrily, paying no attention to the maid still kneeling on the floor. Instead he shot a furious glare at the demon who was still flushed with pleasure.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. "My lord." he rasped, still coming down from his orgasmic high.

Pulling out of Meyrin's mouth lewdly, there would be no covering up what they were just doing. Correcting his pants, the butler gaped at his masters clearly displeased glare, Ciel had wanted him to suffer, not do this... Fully mortified and embarrassed, in front of the young master no less, Meyrin scrambled to her feet

"E-Excuse me, I'm so sorry! I'll go and clean something!!" she said, fixing her glasses, now impossibly redder, she skittered away. Leaving the room to a very displeased Ciel, and his now, too pleased looking butler.

"Your orders, were for me not to touch myself... I did not break them." Sebastian said smoothly, returning his glove to his left hand. Fully sated, the demon was ready to once again take his master retribution. Not really expecting the brat to be fair, even though he hadn't broken orders, surely it would not be anywhere near as harsh as before.

Ciel didn't even glance at Meyrin as she dashed passed him, far too preoccupied glaring at his butler. The plan had been for Sebastian to suffer his lack of release before crawling back to his master, and yet he had found a loophole around Ciel's order.

"Damn you...it's always someone else! Is there anyone you won't use, you whore?!" Ciel shouted, his fists clenched at his sides.

Of course he was angry Sebastian had found pleasure elsewhere, but that familiar feeling of jealousy was also taking hold. The demon was definitely going to pay for this, and he would beg Ciel for pleasure this time.

"Don't be surprised to receive a harsh punishment. Go to my bedroom and strip, then wait for me there. And don't you dare pleasure yourself or use anyone else! That's an order!"


End file.
